


Her Perfect Skin

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: queen/knight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood at the foot of her throne and Cat grimaced in disgust. She flicked her hair as she tipped her glass and sipped the wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Perfect Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Octo for being my critic and helping me. 
> 
> This was just a one off, an idea that was there and it's crap and whatever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There was blood at the foot of her throne and Cat grimaced in disgust. She flicked her hair as she tipped her glass and sipped the wine. 

“Someone, please, clean this mess.” She rolled her eyes and waved at the servants in irritation.

Cat was used to this by now. A body in front of her throne at least once a week as the rival house of Lane was trying to overthrow her.

She glanced at her knight, Kara, who was still standing over the body, her sword embedded in the assassin. 

Licking her lips, Cat’s eyes wondered over Kara’s body, protected by plate armor. She knew exactly what lay beneath them, the toned body, slender arms that picked her up with ease and pushed her against the walls so many times, perfect smooth skin, she craved to touch.

Her lusting was interrupted as Kara suddenly moved, gripping the handle of her sword, she pulled it out, wiped the blood with her cape before she turned and looked at her Queen. 

“Are you alright, my Queen?” Her eyes darting over her Queen’s body, searching for any sign of distress. 

Once sure the Queen was all right she relaxed her posture and looked down at her armor, huffing in frustration as she saw the blood trickling down her - just polished - chestplate. She pulled the cape from behind her, again, and proceeded to wipe the blood away. 

Once the room started to move again and the body was slowly taken away, Kara returned to the Queen’s side. 

Cat flicked her hand and as always Kara was bending over to listen to her Queen’s demands. 

“My chambers, now.” Cat’s voice was deep and low, and Kara knew there was a smirk on her face. She straightened before locking eyes with Cat and nodded in acknowledgment. 

Looking around the room, Kara found her sister leaning against the wall, watching the commotion in the room. They exchanged a knowing nod and Kara knew she could leave everything to her from now on, so with a swift turn, her cape flowing around her, she made her exit. 

Entering the room, Kara was shoved against the door, effectively closing it behind her and Cat was immediately fumbling with straps of her armor, eager to take it off as fast as she could. 

Kara’s hands covered Cat’s, making Cat pause and glance up at Kara, to see her knight raising her brow up in question.  
Feeling vulnerable all of a sudden Cat pulled away and wrapped her hands around herself in protective manner, her hand going up to her lips in thought. She turned away from Kara, hating the way she always revealed everything to her knight. 

“I’m worried, ok.” She snapped, turning around to look at Kara one more time. 

With tentative steps she closed the distance between them, taking Kara’s hand in her own. 

“Are you alright, Kara?” The sincerity and worry in Cat’s voice made Kara’s knees weak and, now, she knew why Cat was so eager to feel her out of her armor. 

A wide smile spread on Kara’s lips, which made Cat relax. She sighed and leaned against Kara, hating the metal against her body. 

“Take it off.” The quiet, tentative request was barely audible in the space of the large room, and Kara, always being so eager to please Cat, couldn’t say no to that. 

With a bit of fumbling and some tumbling, and a little hopping around on one foot in attempt to free herself from her boots, Kara finally managed to take off her armor, leaving it in a neat pile on one of Cat’s giant fabric chairs before she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her Queen. 

“I’m fine.” She took Cat’s hand and kissed the back of her palm. “See?” Motioning towards herself to make a point. 

Cat didn’t waste any time in straddling Kara and pushing her down on the bed, needing to feel her against herself, to ground her and make her forget the dread she felt from the incident. 

Despite always giving an air of indifference whenever her knight dispelled yet another would-be assassin - honestly, Cat didn’t really think the Lane family were seriously trying, sending yet another knife-in-the-night was more pretense and almost tradition at this point - Cat’s heart still clenched unpleasantly at the prospect of Kara being injured, for her. 

Soft lips pressed against her neck and Kara’s hands pulled on the string of the corset Cat was wearing, letting Cat breath properly again. 

Cat pulled on the hem of Kara’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head before she sat back, admiring Kara’s exposed skin. 

Her fingertips lightly traced Kara’s soft torso, slowly inching up to her chest, purposely avoiding her nipples as she memorised every dip and curve, enjoying the way her touch affected Kara, how her knight got goosebumps from the barest brush of fingertips.

Taking in every freckle, Cat wondered how this perfection could have been achieved through years in battles and combat.

Somehow Kara always managed to come back with only bruises, having Cat mentally thank her blacksmith, each time, for forging the special armor she requested for her knight, always keeping Kara safe from the sharp blades that tried to slay her.

Lowering her head, Cat bit down on Kara’s collarbone, sucking for a moment, making sure to leave a mark before she traced kisses over Kara’s chest thinking to herself that if anyone ever mard Kara’s perfect skin, she’d have her army hunt them down.


End file.
